


Jason Dean with a stereotypical good girl headcanons

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: Jason Dean/Reader
Kudos: 58





	Jason Dean with a stereotypical good girl headcanons

○ When Jason Dean first saw you, he instantly knew what kind of person you were.

○ Sweet, kind, generous; basically a good girl that always did extra work in class and never went to parties.

○ Which made him that you were also naive, and that maybe he could manipulate you in killing your classmates with him.

○ He was wrong.

○ You _were_ indeed a stereotypical good girl, but you were not naive. At all.

○ You were actually very smart and very aware of the intentions of others, which made it very hard for anyone to manipulate you or to even hurt you.

○ The fact that you had both a strong mind and strong heart is what made him fall for you.

○ Once he realized why he was so interested in you, he definitely followed you everywhere at school and kept teasing you.

○ “Greetings and salutations, (Y/N). What kind of mysteries are we trying to solve today?”

○ It was not the first time someone tried this kind of method with you, so you didn’t really bat an eye and politely talked with him throughout the days.

○ “No mysteries today. Only an old English book for homework.”

○ Honestly, his presence doesn’t bother you as long as he let you do your work in peace.

○ He does make you crack a few smiles and chuckles from time to time though… so there’s progress.

○ He _insists_ that you call him JD, cause everyone has always called him that.

○ You, on the other hand, absolutely insist on calling him Jason.

○ He eventually stops bothering you with calling him by his nickname, cause he actually likes hearing you say his name.

○ He definitely buys you slushies everyday, too.

○ You don’t know how he learned that you loved the (f/flavor) ones (knowing him, it wasn’t pure luck), and even though you feel a little embarrassed every time he spends money for you, it makes you feel a little special.

○ He likes when you’re trying to read a book and then he says something cleverly stupid, so you have to try to hide a smile.

○ You try to ignore his attempts to flirt with you, cause you know that he’s the stereotypical bad boy and that he might be some huge trouble for you in the future.

○ But he’s so sweet and funny… you can’t help but like him more and more each day.

○ He finds it adorable how flustered you get every time he compliments you, even though you try your very best to not show that it affects you.

○ But he _knows_ that you’re hearing him and, one day, you’re gonna flirt back.

○ And so, one day, you do flirt back with him, a small smirk on your lips when you did so.

○ And it is so fucking hot.

○ He was expecting you to be a little shy (like most stereotypical good girls), but you were actually very blunt about this and it really turned him on.

○ You weren’t taking the next step with him, though. Only flirting and teasing.

○ Which drove him mad, by the way.

○ He just really wanted to make it official.

○ So one night, he climbs up to your window, surprising you by popping his head inside your room.

○ “What- Jason! What are you doing?”

○ He just grins when you walk over to him, a mix of an angry and worried expression settle on your face.

○ “Be my girlfriend.”

○ You get really flustered by his question.

○ “Jason, it’s almost midnight-”

○ “I don’t care. Just say you’ll be my girlfriend.”

○ It doesn’t take long for you to give out a smirk, getting your face closer to his.

○ “What do I get out of this?”

○ He can’t help himself but kiss you right then and there, even though he was still on an unstable ladder.

○ He instantly loves the taste of your lips, and he’s already picturing all the times he’ll get to do it again.

○ You pull away from him with a giggle, his heart melting at the sound.

○ “Alright, Jason Dean. I will be your girlfriend.”

○ You give him a quick peck on the lips before slightly pushing him back.

○ “But use the door next time, alright?”

○ He’s surprised to see you wink and then close the window, not waiting another second before you lock it and put down the blinds.

○ He stares at it for a while before he lets out a laugh, eventually coming down the ladder and walking back towards his motorcycle (not without a last look to your house though).

○ In the end, you’re still a good girl.

○ And he fucking loves you for it.


End file.
